Blessings
by Roquette
Summary: Sirius counts his blessings! The birth of the little PotterBlack babies. MPREG, some what graphic, M/M, SBJP, mention of LMSS.


Title: Blessings Pairings: SB/JP, LM/SS , others Author: Blair Rating: PG/PG-13 Status: complete Series/Sequel: Maybe...if it is wanted Disclaimer: Not mine...wish it was but it isn't. So don't sue me!  
Summery: Sirius counts his blessings...I suck at these things, just read the damn story!  
A/N: let's just say for this one James has green eyes. Mm'kay?

* * *

"James, Baby, it's all over now," Sirius soothed, using a cool, damp cloth to wipe the sweat from James' face. "It's all done now."

"Hurts," James whimpered, squeezing Sirius' hand as blood slowly leaked down onto his thighs.

"I know, it'll feel better soon. They're going to get you all closed up and then you can see them," Sirius said softly, kissing James' temple as the doctor worked on him, stitching the cuts in his sensitive folds shut.

"Your babies are doing well, James," Dr. Charger soothed, handing Sirius a tiny, crying bundle wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Sirius looked down at the scrunched-up face of his first-born son, gently quieting him before showing him to James. James smiled softly through the tears, lifting a shaking hand to touch the infant's fingers, Tristan Regulin Potter-Back.

The tiny baby clutched onto James' finger, sighing softly and yawning as its eyes drifted shut. James' attention was quickly diverted though when the nurse began to clean the blood off his thighs, the stickiness being washed away. She soon finished and gently relaxed his legs onto the bed, cleaning a spot off on his hip and coaxing him into taking a vile of Pain killing potion.

"Where's...Harry," James croaked, wanting to see Tristan's twin.

"They had to take him upstairs, Jamie. They're just making sure he's ok."

"I want...to see...him," James mustered out, his muscles relaxing slightly as the painkiller took effect.

"You can't, Baby, you need to rest and let the doctors do their job."

"James, we need you to try and sit up so we can move you to the chair and change your bed sheets and to cast a few sterilizing charms." Dr. Charger said gently, James nodding a little and crying out in pain as he was helped out of bed and into the armchair next to it. Tears of pain and joy were still streaming down his face, and they continued as he was moved back into bed.

After two hours of lying in bed with Sirius next to him and Tristan snuggled in his arms, while showing him off to various visitors, a nurse returned and told James that as soon as he felt up to it, he could go see Harry. James handed Tristan to Sirius, Sirius laying the sleeping infant in his bed before turning to help James out of bed. Lily and Remus, who happened to be in the room at the moment, decided to stay in the room and watch Tristan, as they weren't allowed to take him from the room. So Sirius slowly helped James down the hallway, stopping before the windows of the NICU.

Harry's incubator was next to the window, the tiny infant sound asleep. Harry was tiny compared to his brother, only weighing three pounds and seven ounces, compared to his brothers six pounds and four ounces. The doctor had simply told him both twins were healthy, but Tristan was taking most of the nutrients, so Harry would be much smaller.

James cried as he watched Harry, feeling as though it were his fault Tristan had kept Harry from growing. Tears poured down his face again, one hand pressed against the window to steady himself. Sirius stood beside him, holding his other hand and kissing his temple repeatedly, staying strong so James didn't have to. He knew Harry was going to be ok; he just needed to gain some weight.

"Would you like to hold him?" a nurse asked, coming and standing beside them after recognizing James and Sirius as the parents. James nodded, slowly following her and getting washed up. He sat down and was handed the now-awake newborn.

"Would you like to try and feed him? We would like to see if he is big enough to breast feed, if not we can express some milk for you to give to him in the meantime"

James nodded and settled back into the chair as the nurse showed him how to hold the baby and how to pinch his nipple and rub it over the small mouth to try and get Harry to latch on. Nothing happened immediately, but after a few minutes of trying the baby opened his mouth and accepted the nipple, suckling delicately at it. A soft smile spread over James' face, a smile only a mother can give.

As James sat in the chair, feeding the baby, Sirius sat in the chair next to him, gently rubbing James' back with one hand. James seemed entranced by his younger son, just as he had with the older twin. He noted that, besides their obvious difference in size, they appeared nearly exactly identical, from their few wisps of dark hair, to their button noses the only difference was their eyes. Tristan's appearing dark blue, a sure sign that as he grew, the would lighten to be the same a Sirius', while Harry's were a deep forest green for sure to change to the sparkling emerald that his Grandmother shared.

"See, baby," Sirius Murmured "You have two beautiful twin boys. They're both just fine, you did a good job."

"It takes two to make a baby," James whispered softly, smiling up at Sirius. Sirius just smiled and kissed him gently, the tiny bundle in James' arms squirming and turning its head. A nurse took Harry, telling James he needed to go back in the incubator, and James nodded in understanding, staying a few more minutes and watching him before slowly, painfully rising from his chair with Sirius' help.

On their way back to the room, Lily approached them, looking disapproving. James wondered what was going through her mind, but the dull ache soon made him realize. She stood before him, one eyebrow raised, James just waiting for the question.

"James Kyle Potter-Black, you have just given birth to two children, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked.

"I don't care if I have stitches in my crotch or not, I wanted to see my baby."

"Thank you for sharing." she said, helping Sirius get him back to bed. "So how's Harry doing?"

"He's ok, he's so little though," Sirius said.

"I got to feed him," James said, smiling softly as he was handed Tristan, who almost instantly stopped wailing.

"He'll get bigger soon, don't worry." she told Branden, gently running her hand through his messy black hair.

"I know, I'm just glad he's healthy," he said, shifting a little. "Why does childbirth have to be so uncomfortable?" he asked miserably, trying to get into a position that wasn't pushing on his stitches.

"Just relax, the less you move the more comfortable it'll be." Lily Stated.

"The potions are wearing off and I can feel every single one of those stitches now."

"The doctor said if you take a bath it might help you feel better. Do you want me to go run one for you? I can see if the have some type of healing bath oil I can put in it." Remus asked. James nodding softly and squeezing his eyes shut as Remus left the room.

"Just think about the rewards from all the pain," Sirius said softly, kissing his temple.

"I know," he mumbled quietly, Tristan having fallen back asleep.

"I've got to get going. Severus and Lucius have a doctor's appointment to check and see how their baby is doing. I'll stop by again tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"Ok," Sirius said, Lily kissing both him and James before she left.

"There you go, James, it's all ready for you. I'll take Tristan so Sirius can help you."

"Thank you, Remus"

After his bath, James was feeling much better. He walked back down to the nursery with Sirius and sat next to Harry's incubator for nearly an hour before returning to his room for some much-needed sleep.

As James slept with Tristan bundled up in a sleeper and a blanket in his arms, Sirius sat next to him, simply smiling as he watched his Husband sleep with their son. He just smiled and silently thanked Merlin for his three miracles, his two children and James. He knew it was going to be tough, at first, but he was willing to give up anything for his family. It was the end of some things, but at the same time, it was the beginning of something most beautiful.


End file.
